Neko on the X'mas Tree
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Rikuo,Kazahaya WAFFy X'mas fic. Who is Kazahaya's special someone? Happy Holiday.
1. late night guest

Neko on the Christmas Tree  
Part 1—Late Night Guest  
by YYY

"Good morning!" Kazahaya greets everyone as he gets down the stairs of the Midori Yakkyoku. He beams when he sees Kakei putting up an X'mas tree.

"X'mas tree!" Kazahaya cheers.

"Good morning, boy. You like the tree?" Kakei says.

"Yes! It's so green!" Kazahaya beams more.

"Green?" Saiga asks.

"How about I put you in charge for decorating the tree? Do you like that?" Kakei asks Kazahaya.

"Yes! I love that!" Kazahaya continues his cheering.

"Are you sure you want him to be in charge of the tree? He might make it looks awful." Rikuo says.

"You're so mean! I'm not talking to you." Kazahaya pouts and turns away from Rikuo. The mascular boy likes to teases Kazahaya because Kazahaya looks very cute when he is annoyed.

Kazahaya heads to the store room where they keep all the X'mas decorations. Rikuo follows Kazahaya to the back room and says to the petite boy, "the decorations are on the top shelf, let me take those down for you. You're gonna hurt yourself doing that."

"I don't need your help!" Kazahaya says. Right after he said that, the box falls down from the shelf. Rikuo catches it before it hits Kazahaya's head.

"You were saying?" Rikuo smirks. Kazahaya makes a face and says to Rikuo, "I could have caught it!"

"Then I guess I can leave you here by yourself and let you get the rest of the boxes." Rikuo says. It is just taunting words, Rikuo will never let the petite boy get those boxes. Even as Rikuo speaks, he is reaching for the boxes on the top shelf.

"You can leave the star on there. I have something else for the top of the X'mas tree. " Kazahaya says when Rikuo tries to get a star that is sitting on the shelf.

"What are you planning to put on top of the tree?" Rikuo asks.

"You'll see!" Kazahaya beams.

After Rikuo gets the decorations for Kazahaya, Kazahaya spends the whole morning decorating the tree. "That kid surely love the tree." Says Saiga as he yawns and leans toward Kakei.

"He does." Kakei smiles.

Saiga rests his head on Kakei's shoulder and asks Kakei, "what's that thing on top of the tree?"

"A cat." Kakei says.

"Cute." Saiga closes his eyes and falls asleep on Kakei's shoulder.

Rikuo looks to the top of the X'mas tree. There is a stuffed white toy kitty in an angel outfit standing here. The kitty must be really important to Kazahaya or Kazahaya won't put the kitty on top of the tree.

(When did he get that cat? I don't remember seeing him buy it.) Rikuo thinks.

Afternoon comes and the store starts to get busy. Kazahaya stops decorating the tree and starts taking care of the customer. Before the gang knows it, evening has come and it's time for dinner already.

"Why don't you close up the store, and I will go and get dinner ready." Rikuo asks Kazahaya.

"Sure." Kazahaya says.

"I need to get something at the back. I'll be right back." Kakei says as he heads to the back. Saiga follows Kakei.

Kazahaya takes out a bucket of water and mobs the floor. (I think I'm going to pop some popcorn to make a garland for the X'mas tree.) The boy thinks. He can't wait til after dinner when he gets to decorate his tree again.

Suddenly, a man who is covered in blood rushes in. "Help! Someone is after me!" The man shouts. Before Kazahaya can ask anything, a group of Yakuza rushes in with guns in their hands. Kazahaya stands there stunned.

"You think you can get away from us?" The Yakuza asks the man.

"Wow, this is for real…" Kazahaya mutters.

"What?" The Yakuza asks.

"For a second there I thought I jumped into a Riki Takeuchi movie." Kazahaya says.

"They're trying to steal my computer disk. My disk contains very important information and it'll be dangerous if the disk falls into the wrong hands." The man says as he falls to the ground. Kazahaya catches him.

"There is nothing you can do. Just give us the disk and we'll give you a quick death." The Yakuza says.

The man shoves the disk into Kazahaya's hand. "Run!" The man shouts.

"But…" Kazahaya wants to help the man. But there are too many Yakuza for him to face alone.

"Go!" The wounded man shouts.

"Hang on! I'll come back for you!" Kazahaya runs up the stairs. The Yakuza run after Kazahaya but the boy is too fast for them.

TBC…


	2. Jealousy

Neko on the Tree  
Part 2-Jealousy  
by YYY

Kazahaya runs up the stairs and shouts, "Rikuo! Rikuo!"

"What's with all the noise?" Rikuo walks out and sees a bunch of Yakuza firing their guns at the Kazahaya.

'What the hell?" Rikuo says. He grabs Kazahaya and uses his power to shake the whole building. All the Yakuza falls down. The two boys take the chance to go grab the Yakuza's guns. The Yakuza tries to fight Rikuo but they're no match for the strong guy without their weapons.

Kazahaya dashes downstairs to check on the wounded man. Kakei is already there getting the man bandage up.

"Hello, boy." Kakei smiles, "I take care of his wounds already. The paramedic is coming here to take him to the hospital. He is going to be fine."

"Thank you. I was worried about him." Kazahaya says.

"I'm sorry I left you at the store. But you can take care of yourself; and this man will die if he doesn't have medical attention. So I left you and went to the back to get the medical supplies." Kakei says.

"That's quite alright! I took care of myself!" Kazahaya beams.

"Hmm, tell me. Who was the one who was screaming my name before?" Rikuo asks.

Kazahaya makes a face at Rikuo.

The paramedic comes and takes the man to the hospital. Soon afterward, the police come and take the Yakuza to the police station. Kakei asks Kazahaya, "why don't you let me take care of the disc for you?"

"Thank! I was wondering what I should do with it." Kazahaya says and gives the disc to Kakei who takes it away. The petite boy starts cleaning up the store. Everything on the shelves fell down when Rikuo shook the building and Kazahaya goes to put everything back on the shelves..

"My kitty!" Kazahaya shouts as he gets to the X'mas tree. The tree has fallen and the kitty that was on top of the tree is ripped. The petite boy shouts madly, "Rikuo! You ripped my kitty!"

"In case you forget I was only trying to save your life! Do you want me to let the Yakuza shot you?" Rikuo shouts. He doesn't understand why Kazahaya is so obsessed with a stuffed toy kitty.

"Don't yell at me!" Kazahaya shouts.

"You're the one who started yelling first!" Rikuo shouts. He is tired from using his power and fighting the Yakuza. He has no energy to argue with Kazahaya so he gets back upstairs and gets onto bed.

"Stupid boy, getting all work up with a stupid toy cat." Rikuo mutters as he falls asleep.

Rikuo hears strange noise in the middle of the night. He wakes up and realizes the strange noise is actually the grouching of his stomach. He has skipped dinner and now he is very hungry.

The mascular boy sits up and sees that Kazahaya's bed is empty. (I don't believe this. How long can he stay upset over a toy cat?) Rikuo thinks as he gets off his bed and goes down the stairs. The lights in the store are off, but Rikuo's eyes are very good and he can sees well despite of the darkness.

Everything in the store is back up in the shelf already. (Wow, the boy is fast, I guess it can be nice to have someone with the speed of a cat when cleaning up big messes.) Rikuo thinks while he walks to the front of the store. The X'mas tree is already back up and Kazahaya is sitting in front of the tree.

"Hey! Are you still mad at me? Don't be such a baby and come back to bed." Rikuo says as he puts his hand on the petite boy. Kazahaya is sleeping and he doesn't hear a word that Rikuo says. He just nuzzles his face on Rikuo's hand and continues dreaming.

"You're cute as a newborn kitty when you're asleep." Says Rikuo as he gently caresses Kazahaya's hair.

"Aww…isn't that cute?" Saiga says behind Rikuo. Rikuo jumps and shouts, "don't sneak up on people in the middle of the night!"

"Sorry, did I ruin your tender moment?" Saiga says.

"We're not having a tender moment!" Rikuo says.

"Hey, popcorns! Looks like he is making a popcorn chain for the X'mas tree, how cute." Saiga says. There is a bowl of popcorns in front to Kazahaya; and in the feminine boy's hand there is also a piece of string with couple piece of popcorns hanging on it.

"The boy must really loves the tree to work so hard on it." Says Saiga. He takes some popcorn, eats it and says, "Hmm…not bad. Did he pop the popcorns himself?"

"Apparently he did." Rikuo says as he picks a couple pieces of popcorns out of Kazahaya's hair. He can just imagines Kazahaya standing in front of the popcorn popper as popcorn flies everywhere. The petite boy must be screaming and shouting while popcorns pop all over the place.

(It must have been pretty cute…) Rikuo thinks. He chuckles at his mental image of Kazahaya.

"Hey, it's that toy cat that he puts on top of the tree." Saiga says. The ripped toy kitty is sitting next to Kazahaya.

"That thing must be a gift from someone really important." Saiga says.

"Why would you say that?" Rikuo asks.

"Well, he never buy any toys, right? So someone else must have brought the cat for him." Saiga says, "and if he would put that cat on top of the tree that he works so hard on, he must really loves the person who gave him the cat."

"Oh, who cares about a stupid boy and his stupid cat?" Rikuo says as he picks up Kazhaya.

"Why so bitter? Are you jealous that the boy has someone so important to him?" Saiga smirks.

"I'm not jealous!" Rikuo says while he carries Kazahaya back up the stairs.

TBC…


	3. hugs and kisses

Neko on the X'mas Tree  
Part 3—Sweet Hugs and Kisses  
by YYY

After putting Kazahaya on the bed and tucks the blanket in, he get back downstairs to get a cup Ramen off the shelf. It's in the middle of the night and having cup ramen feels like a better idea than go cook something. While walking to the cup ramen shelf, Rikuo sees kayahaya's kitty on the floor.

(Who gave the cat to Kazahaya anyway?) Rikuo asks himself while picking up the cat. He never realizes there is someone in Kazahaya's life other than himself. Rikuo always assumed he is the only significant other of Kazahaya since the two of them are always together. They work, live and go on missions together.

Rikuo somewhat assume that he is the most important person in Kazahaya's life, but now he realizes there is someone else. And that person is so important to Kazahaya, it makes Kazahaya yells at Rikuo. The more Rikuo thinks about it, the more frustrated Rikuo gets. "What am I doing? Why am I getting upset over someone that boy met? Am I really jealous?" Rikuo mutters.

"Oh well, jealous or not, I did ripped it." Rikuo says. Kazahaya loves the kitty and it must have really hurted Kazahaya to see the kitty got ripped. Rikuo takes the sawing kit and saw the kitty back together.

Kazahaya wakes up in the morning and looks around. "How did I get back to bed?" Kazahaya asks himself.

"Are you going to nap all day, you lazy cat?" Rikuo comes in and says.

"hmm…good morning." Kazahaya says.

"The customer will come soon, we have to start working." Rikuo says.

"Hmm…sorry I over sleep." Kazahaya says.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice?"

"I felt bad about last night. You were right, you saved my life and I yell at you."

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to ruin your toy." Rikuo says as he throws the kitty back to Kazahaya. The boy catches it and beams, "you saw it back together!"

Kazahaya runs downstairs with the kitty. Rikuo follows Kazahaya downstairs and watches the small boy puts the toy kitty on the tree.

Kakei comes out form the backroom. "Good morning, did you fix your kitty for the boy?" Kakei asks Rikuo.

"MY kitty?" Rikuo asks.

"Yeah, you got that stuffed animal for Kazahaya when the two of you went on the mission at Asakusa, right?" Kakei asks.

"I did?" Rikuo asks. It is then he remembers the mission at Asakusa a couple of months ago. They were trying to get a cosmetic mirror from a girl.

--Flashback—

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before!" Kazahama says as he gets into Hanayashiki Amusement Park.

"Don't squeal so loud, you're attracting attentions and jeopardizing our mission." Rikuo says.

"Hey! Come on over and try your luck! You can win a prize if you hit the balloons!" says a clown in a dart throwing game counter.

"Really? A prize? I want a prize!" Kazahaya dashes to the counter.

"You're just gonna waste your money." Rikuo says.

Kazahaya gives the clown some money and throws the darts. He comes really close but he can't make it. "It's hard!" Kazahaya says.

Rikuo sees their target girl and says, "we have to go."

"Aww, I was so close to the prize." Kazahaya mutters. Rikuo puts down some money on the counter, throws the darts and pops a balloon.

"We have a winner!" the clown shouts and gives Kazahaya a stuffed toy kitty. Rikuo pulls Kazahaya and goes after the girl.

--Flashback—

"I didn't even remember I got him that cat." Rikuo says.

That mission turned out to be a nightmare. When they got the mirror from the girl, they found that the mirror is, not to much of their surprises, cursed. The mirror trapped Kazahaya inside; Rikuo spent the whole night trying to get Kazahaya out of the mirror while running away from the girl who owned the mirror. The girl turned out to be a violent mercenary who wanted to use the mirror to bring her power. Rikuo almost lost Kazahaya and got killed that night.

With all the crazy thing happened that night, Rikuo completely forgot he even got the cat for Kazahaya. "So you're the one who gave him the cat. He must really value you to take such good care of the it." Saiga says to Rikuo.

Rikuo walks up to Kazahaya and asks, "is that the cat I got you at Hanayashiki?"

"Yeah! This was the first thing you ever got me. I thought you'll be happy to see me keeping it in such good condition and put it on top of X'mas tree. But you don't remember you gave it to me." Kazahaya says.

"Is that why you're so upset? That I forgot I got that cat for you? I thought you're mad at me cause I torn a cat from someone special to you."

"You're special to me!"

"Aww…I'm special to you?"

"Don't make fun of me! I'm serious! It's just…if you didn't save me that X'mas amd brought me here, there will be no more X'mas for me," says Kazahaya as he lowers his head, "so…hmm…thank you, for everything."

Rikuo smiles. He never imagine Kazahaya can makes him this jealous; and he never realizes he can be so happy to hear Kazahaya saying that he is special.

"Rikuo? Are you okay?" Kazahaya asks as he looks up to quiet Rikuo with big, bright eyes. The feminine boy looks as sweet as honey.

"If you keep acting so sexy, I will have to kiss you." Rikuo says.

"Stop teasing me!" Kazahaya shouts.

"You think I'm teasing?" asks Rikuo while he pulls Kazahaya and plants a kiss on the Kazahaya's lips.

The petite boy's heart start jumping like crazy, and his whole body feels like it's on fire. The delicate body loses all it's strength and collapsed into Rikuo's arms. When Rikuo breaks the kiss, Kazahaya starts hyperventilating.

"Young love, how sweet." Saiga says as he hugs Kakei.

Rikuo grins and asks Kazahaya, "did you catch your breath?"

"I think so…" Kazahaya says as he breath even out.

"Good." Rikuo kisses Kazahaya again, this time much, much more passionate.

Saiga smiles and kisses Kakei.

On top of the X'mas tree, the stuffed toy kitty looks down at the two kissing couple.

The End

Thanks for reading, Happy Holiday to all the fanficcers!


End file.
